


Defiance

by SkySword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order being dicks, Sirius being worried, mentions of avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Harry being in America with the Avengers, the impact of his departure has finally hit home to the Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers nor do I own Harry Potter at all. Both belong to their respected owners please support the official releases.
> 
> Warning: Swearing, reference to alcohol, etc...

**Defiance**

There quite a few things that Sirius disliked. For one; he thoroughly disliked the utterly annoying portrait of his _dear_ mother that nagged all throughout No. 12 Grimmauld place. Insulting every member inside; slinging derogatory insults, more so particularly at the blood traitors and muggleborns (or ' _Mudblood's_ ') as she so ' _lovely_ ' declared them. The second. the people that immersed themselves within his childhood hell, even if he particularly hated the place and everything that it stood for. He despised how easily the rest of the Order members came comfortable with moving in against his permission and bossed him around as if they owed the house. Never once missing the dark glances and even the remarks which were deliberately meant for his ears. Even after being so gracious to open up his home for the Order to use none of them had a problem with turning around and spitting in his face.

Even Remus had been so quick to turn on him. Which had not been so surprising given the fact that the man abandoned him during the events of Harry's school year, avoiding mail and contact with the both of them, and had the callous to snip at Sirius for asking him for not keeping in contact!

And he wondered why James and him wondered why he might have been the traitor!

It had been bad enough that Snape had already gotten on his tail for being useless, unable to help protect Harry due to Dumbledore's order at remaining locked inside this new prison. The only reason Sirius remotely complied was for the sake of Harry and his safety, the sheer thought of something befalling his godson almost made him go pale white in horror. In the end as long as Harry remained safe and sound, he would endure the abuse and hatred.

Everything Sirius did would always be for his godson. No matter what.

It didn't matter what they said about him. It didn't matter how much they all walked over him and how worthless they made him feel. Not even the condescending gaze from McGonagall gave him whenever she had been nearby, or the sniff of superiority from Snape. The others were just as bad. Hestia and Vance were almost as bad as Molly Weasley. It had obvious to everyone at how much she hated him and the connection in which he shared with Harry, that Lily and James trusted him to look after him whereas she would never be able to obtain that level of trust. Throwing the twelve years that Sirius had suffered in his face and ruthlessly snapping into him riveting in the power she had over him. The twins, plus Bill and Charlie expressed their empathy of his situation.

The last two; Ginny and Ron were a different story. The girl seemed to take after her mother revealing a mouth without a _filter_ as she joined into the insults from time to time, unapologetic whereas Ron had been able to shot him looks of sympathy and apology before being ushered off somewhere before being able to say a word.

While appreciating the sympathy, Sirius knew well enough to understand at how _lonely_ and _ally-less_ he truly is.

Being caged in this everlasting hell almost matched Azkaban with the solemn exception of being forced to endure the freeloaders constantly with no privacy for himself. No one seemed to be able to leave him alone, even in the bathroom someone would find away to tag along after him. It pissed him off to know just how much they did not seem to trust him. Nymphadora Tonks, his cousin even went out of her way to keep him tightly leashed spewing out the same rubbish that the Order bees repeating over, and over again like passages in a book.

The blindness from them made him want to vomit. Had he been the same way all those years ago? Holding on to every word of Dumbledore's mouth as gospel and truth? Now, the only thing Sirius could see were mindless death eaters following their master's order; not the vigilant group that stood to battle against Voldemort and his forces that he remembered.

Any faith that Sirius had for them protecting Harry dwindled at an incredible rate.

"Sirius!" Tonks called out, approaching hurriedly over to him. "There _you_ are!"

A headache already started to form inwardly as he forced a smile. "Why if is isn't my favorite cousin, Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. "It's _Tonks_!"

Sirius hummed, feeling vindicated at the annoyance she must have felt having no true remorse. "You are so easy to rile up," Sirius teased with a grin. "But fine, fine I'll remember that for next time."

"You said that last time!" Tonks pointed out.

"And?" Sirius asked, innocently.

She groaned angrily rolling her eyes in frustration to his words stomping off into the hall disappearing from view. A part of him did feel a tingle of regret understanding the embarrassment of her name. On the other hand, no one allowed him even the slightest moment of peace and quiet since opening his house. The only chance he got were during the night, which did not help in the slightest due to the nightmares Sirius suffered through. Not that anyone in the house cared, going as far as to sneer and look down on him, blaming everything on his drinking. Like any of them knew anything about him! Sirius liked alcohol, yes, but he did not indulge nearly as much as Moody or as a few other members that were far heavier drinks than him.

Then again his opinion barely had any weight after all.

"Sirius," Remus came up from behind him using the whole _'I-am-disappointed-in-you'_ voice. He didn't even have to turn to image the look that his old friend wore, having seen it far too many times to truly care. "You didn't have to tease her like that."

His eyes rolled. "She knows it's in good jest, Remus. She needs to _learn_ to relax and not let the little things bother her."

"You could have gone about it nice," He added in the same tone. "You aren't a child anymore Sirius."

The sheer superior tone from Remus added to his anger stirring inside of him. Sirius forced the urge to snap back at him back and internally calmed himself down. "She'll have to get to use it eventually. Nymph can't always get what she wants." Sirius pointed out. "She's the one that needs to grow up."

His old friend sniffed. "I think that's just you, Sirius." His tone patronizing as usual eyeing him with disdain, viewing him as inferior as always. "Stop being so childish."

"I wasn't aware that referring her to her given name as childish." Sirius retorted, guardedly. "Andromeda and her father often refer to her."

"That's different. They're her parents," Remus commented. ' _And you aren't anything.'_ The underlying remark went unsaid despite knowing that had been exactly what his old friend had wanted to say, no one saw Sirius as anything than an annoyance. "We have a meeting we need to get to. Make yourself presentable." He changed the subject entirely, forcefully even turning sharply away.

"I'm presentable." Sirius commented, wearing standard robes.

The critical eye from Remus seemed to ignite the boiling anger that threatened to rise. "You should change it." He demanded flatly.

"Why? It's a simple robe," What had gotten into Remus? Then again, the man had always had a stick up his ass as far as he knew. "You know what? If you want me to change so badly then fine I'll go and change." That would give him enough time to cool himself down. His room had been down the hall proceeding there with a flair within his step coming to a pause as a lingering sigh came from his mouth cocking his eyes behind him. "Remus what the hell are you doing?"

Right behind him had been him.

"I'm going with you," Remus announced with a 'duh' tone in his voice. "I can't trust you to dress yourself."

"Excuse me?!" Sirius nearly cried in disbelief. "Did I just hear you right?"

Remus glared. "You've proven yourself incapable-"

"Enough." Sirius growled lowly, a dark look eclipsed his features. The comment had not been appreciated, being treated as an invalid, unable to do the simplest things. "No. Don't even think about even saying anything Remus. I want you to leave me alone and give me some space before I do something that I'll regret." Remus moved to open his mouth before shutting it tightly upon cutting him off. "I can't stand to look at you right now."

"You're being childish." He insisted. "This is why we have to keep an eye on you."

Sirius whirled. "I am not a child that needs monitoring, Lupin. How about you focus on doing your job instead of patronizing me? Speaking of which do tell me how that's been going." The tight lipped expression said all that needed to be. Remus actively avoided even trying to talk with them. Using whatever excuse able to worm his way out of doing anything and used his own condition to gain sympathy from others. Never growing up and never truly forward feeling so sorry for himself yet got angry whenever someone pitied or tried to help him. It pissed him off at how easily his old friend did in order to avoid people, to do things and even getting anything he wanted (regardless of what Remus said.) His actions clearly revealed otherwise.

No wonder it had been immensely difficult for him to trust Remus. After witnessing his actions opposing his words showing the far more cowardly nature that the former professor truly had, blinded by his own self-righteousness and affliction.

Sirius understood the difficulty that werewolves faced with the populace of Europe's views on them. Getting a job and money in the wizarding world once being bitten had been far than just impossible, a zero chance had been the far more appropriate. It had been a wonder that Remus got a job in the first place, making money despite the shabby clothing, people in the muggle world were unaware which made employment easier for werewolves. That had been before his job at Hogwarts, and as far as Sirius knew, the man currently had been unemployed without actively looking. Mainly due to the Order being brought together. Funny given the circumstances.

Not that it mattered in the long run.

Taking advantage of Remus' stunned state Sirius went into his room slamming the door quickly changing into something more ' _appropriate_ '. It would at least get that bastard off his back for the moment. Seething inside tearing through his drawers searching for something to that would put those assholes in their places. As his eyes began to glimmer at a look pulling out some old muggle clothing that had been nearly forgotten since leaving the house upon his own free will heading to James' house to live.

Old and nearly tattered he thought. Probably far too short as well.

Sirius sighed placing them back inside and grabbed another set of robes switching into them making his way out. The muggle world had been far better than the wizarding side as far as he had been concerned, walking past his old friend curtly going straight to the meeting room hastily ignoring the many stares that zeroed in on him upon entering. The hostility went ignored.

Nearly everyone were present given a few exceptions here and there. Just as Dumbledore entered the room looking grave towing Snape and McGonagall.

Sirius felt his heart tugging watching them closely, carefully even trying not to allow his mind into jumping to conclusions.

"My friend," Dumbledore began, voice holding strength and sorrow rounding them all up with attention on him. "I am afraid that I must be the bearer of horrid news. It has come to my attention that young Harry has been taken from the safety of his home, right under the nose of Arabella Figg. It had been recently when this development reached my ears. From her report a bunch of men came to his house and removed him from Private Drive with the consent of Petunia."

His heart nearly stopped hearing those words. Horror overwhelmed him as the image of Harry being taken from Private Drive by some unknown persons willingly by Lily's sister, teeth started gritting together ignoring the noises from the rest of the Order. Shouting and screaming in denial and anger. His hands gripped his seat tightly cracking the wood layered beneath the fabric. Hoping that it had not been Death Eaters that would have taken his godson away, Harry proved himself to be a smart lad knowing foe from alley, if it had been the former than Harry would have taken off at the first chance available. Maybe even a chance that Harry slipped through their hold getting somewhere far from their grasp, hiding and waiting for someone to come for him?

No. Sirius dismissed the idea. Harry was a fighter, moving forward laying in wait to avoid the enemy rather than remaining still.

"Do you know whom took him Professor?" Molly cried, clinging tightly onto her husband's hand. The two looked deathly pale with worry and concern glimmering within their eyes, as a part of his own heart ached remembering that aside from their loathing of each other, him and Molly cared deeply about Harry. "Please tell me you know where he is!"

McGonagall steeled herself. "We have managed to send recon during his flight over-"

"Flight?" Hestia interrupted blushing as she received a stoic stare in retort. "My apologies."

"As I said." She continued on. "It appears that Mr. Potter had been taken by the American Government due to some reason. Whatever the reason eludes us. Not even Severus could muster an inkling of information."

Snape sneered. "The Dark Lord is baffled by this turn of events and wishes for me to keep track of any valuable information. Not that Potter is, the arrogant brat probably wouldn't provide information to us even if he had any. Would be surprised if he whined in order to get his way." He sneered darkly, ignoring the glares tossed from nearly everyone in the room. A cold smile appeared. "Maybe I should go to America in order to teach him a _lesson_ Headmaster."

The implication made Sirius' blood ran cold.

"Now, Severus." Dumbledore astonished quietly with a flicker of disapproval. "I have managed to ask a few contacts that to give us aid."

Nymphadora cleared her throat. "And? Anything yet?"

"There is indeed something." Dumbledore answered, fingers stroking his bread slowly. "Alas I am unable to make heads or tails of the Intel shared. It escapes my mind entirely, Harry had been seen in the air being carried by a strange man with wings and another man concealed in strange metal flying in the air. A third man appeared upon the scene covered in red and yellow armor. This is beyond anything that I could possible believe!"

"Metal in the air?"

"A man with wings?"

"Yellow and red armor?"

Disbelief circled around them with snorts and gasps of awe mainly from the Weasley family. Bill and Charlie looked particularly curious where as Arthur slipped into a far more ponderous state. The rest seemed unwilling to believe the information shared with them.

However…

Sirius remained silent thinking over the words. Mulling them over and over again recalling pieces of things happening during his travel through out of Europe during the previous year encountering many things that the wizarding world were ignorant of. The things that muggles discussed and shared with one another, the things that they managed to create and do and the things that they had were far beyond that of what they could manage! It took his breath away at everything. During one of his moments overhearing about a battle that occurred somewhere a year or some ago that involved a man wearing that red and yellow armor brought up in the discussion…

His lips curled slightly thoughtfully pondering over the idea.

"I… think I might know?" Sirius stated, slowly choosing his words carefully enough. "It's a long shot-"

Not even getting a chance to say anything, Kingsley waved his hand. "Yes, Sirius. We know you're about to go on a drunken rant. Spare us for once."

"I fail to think that your dog sized brain is capable of even having a thought," Snape added with a long drawl.

Emmelince massaged her temple. "I agree. Just leave the discussion to the people that actually do things for the Order alright? I'm grateful for Headquarters but you bring nothing other than problems, Black."

"I must agree." Remus stated, nodding tiredly. "Sirius leave this to us."

McGonagall pressed her lips thinly. "I understand your worries for Mr. Potter, Sirius. All of us are worried about him and nothing of your delusions and fantasies are going to add us in our search for him, no matter how much you wish for it." She said, sternly and gently as possible. "I dare say you at least gotten a hold of that terrible temper of yours in check."

Mundungus snorted. "Like that's actually possible."

"Indeed," Snape smirked grotesquely. "Black has a… canine temper after all. Best we let the mutt do what he does best being useless."

"All of you!" Dumbledore frowned thinly. "That is going too far with your comments. Young Sirius has allowed us the use of his childhood home for our headquarters allowing us to gather and hold our meetings to combat Voldemort's forces. I am very disappointed in all of you and your words. It is foolishness in allowing him to patrol the outside due to his animagus form now being well known to Voldemort via through Peter Pettigrew thus making him a target; if captured, Voldemort would use him by any means necessary in order to draw Harry out in the open. This cannot be allowed."

Alastor grumbled underneath his breath. "Not like it would change anything at all."

That had been a slap to the face if Sirius had ever heard one. Not that it had been too much of a shock already fully aware of the dislike towards him. However, hearing and seeing outright hurt far more than the images his mind created. It hurt even more that Remus had not even allowed him the chance to defend himself. Eyes scanned over the room watching how them push his existence towards the shadows ignoring him entirely as though his presence were never there to begin with. Magic began to stir inside rising in tandem in anger at them. At himself for his own helplessness and for their attitudes. Throwing all the good will straight back at him; no, spitting!

His teeth clutched frustrated tuning out objections. All of the suggestions and talk from the rest of the members focusing on the slime superior smirk that rested upon Snape's face, gloating at Sirius' inability to do anything, and how easily shot down by everyone else.

The disgusting man reveled in it.

Clearly no one cared about him enough to hear his own opinions. Sirius made the decisions to slip straight into the darkness of the corner allowing the rest to indulge in the stupidity, as far as he had been concerned. Any ideas that had been brought to the floor where with little of his time. Showing them the exact same respected they showed him; none. Taking advantage of the disarray and heading back up stairs towards his room without leaving a trace of his disappearance, not that they would care. In fact they'd probably be more worried he would attempt to be contacting Harry. That had one thing which he wished could be done.

But for now there had been one other method available.

"Kreacher!"

With a disgusting pop, the deformed and aged house elf appeared.

"Yes disgusting master?" Kreacher bowed lazily. "What does mother's useless traitorous son ask of Kreacher? Doesn't he know he breaks his mothers heart?"

Sirius ignored the insults. "My mother never had a heart Kreacher. Fetch me ink and parchment paper post haste and don't you dare tell anyone in this house!"

"Right away blood traitor master," Kreacher vanished again with a pop.

It might not have been much. Yet it had been the only option available to him waiting until the house-elf returned with the piece of parchment paper and the oil, grabbing the quill inside of the bottle slamming the parchment onto the table and began to scribble on it furiously, putting down every last word that came from his mind. This would be his chance in order to help his godson, wherever Harry might be and hoping he was safe.

Completely unaware that in another country far within New York City had been young man with emerald green eyes with black hair, decked in a red and white hooded sweater with a lightning bolt scar resting upon his forehead walking through the streets gazing above him with a look of contentment raising a phone upwards him and taking a picture with it.

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter.
> 
> This had been a really, really easy chapter for me to write mainly due to my love of Sirius and my rather semi-dislike of the Order as a whole. Now this was not intended to be a bashing fic at all, but seeing the way the Order treated Sirius during BK5 made it clear that none of them particularly had any problems with reigning over the place and treating him like crap.
> 
> But with Harry alone out there and no one taking him seriously, you're damn right Sirius is going to do something about it. The question is... what will he do~?
> 
> Until next time. Make sure to leave a comment!


End file.
